A conductor rail is known from the company brochure “Kastenschleifleitungen Program 0842” of the firm Wampfler AG. The conductor rail segments of the enclosed conductor rail described in this brochure can be connected to one another in different ways. One option for producing this connection consists of bending the ends of the conductor bands extending in the housing of the enclosed conductor rail outward by 90°. The outwardly bent ends of the conductor bands of adjacent conductor rail segments can then be electrically and mechanically connected to one another by means of an angular clamping connector that can be clamped or screwed over the joined ends of the conductor bands of adjacent conductor rail segments that protrude transversely from the housing.
However, it has been determined that this connection between conductor rail segments is complicated to produce during the installation. In addition, transport of the yet uninstalled conductor rail segments is difficult due to the outwardly protruding ends of the conductor bands, the protruding conductor band ends may be bent or broken off during transport.